Review of a Love Story
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Eine kleine Serie von Momenten, inspiriert durch: die Telefonate zwischen M und S in "Krieg d.Koprophagen", den Kuss in Millennium, den Regenmacher, die Endszene aus "Die Wahrheit" und die Endszene von FTF.
1. It's me

It's me

Scullys Apartment, Samstag 18 Uhr

Es war Samstagabend und er hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet. Gelangweilt knipste sie das Licht an ihrem Schreibtisch aus und ließ ihren letzten Autopsiebericht Autopsiebericht sein. Den würde sie auch am Montagmorgen noch zu Ende bringen können. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck rieb sie sich den Nacken, dehnte ihre Schultern und sah sich ein wenig ratlos in ihrer Wohnung um. Noch nie hatte Mulder sie ein volles Wochenende in Ruhe gelassen. Spätestens am Samstagabend hatte er sie meist längst auf irgendeine Reise ins Ungewisse mitgeschleift. Es schien ihm jedes Mal ein diebisches Vergnügen zu bereiten, sie mit seiner verspielten Geheimniskrämerei auf die Palme zu bringen, vermutlich weil er damit immer Erfolg hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch fast immer innerhalb von 24 Stunden ihr Interesse geweckt, weswegen sie sich immer und immer wieder auf seine Abenteuer einließ. Und weil es ihr Spaß machte.  
Weil er sie ablenkte von der Einsamkeit, die der Job in ihrem Leben hinterlassen hatte.  
Sie würde es sich selbst niemals eingestehen, aber sie genoss die Wochenenden mit ihm, an denen sie nach ihren eigenen Regeln spielen konnten. Er brachte sie zum Lachen. Er nährte ihren Verstand auf eine Weise, auf die niemand sonst es tat, weil er sie herausforderte. Aber vor allem gab er ihr das Gefühl, am Leben zu sein, weil von seiner unzähmbaren Leidenschaft jedes Mal, wenn sie in seine vor Aufregung glühenden Augen sah, ein Funke auf sie übersprang und ihr einen Energieschauer durch den Körper jagte, wie sie sie zuletzt als Kind verspürt hatte, wenn sie sich am Weihnachtsmorgen mit ihren Geschwistern auf die Geschenke unter dem Baum gestürzt hatte.  
Und all das fehlte ihr jetzt.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen als sie einsah, was für ein Armutszeugnis sie sich da gerade selbst ausgestellt hatte. Sie war eine junge, attraktive, intelligente Frau, die an einem Samstag definitiv andere Dinge tun sollte, als Autopsieberichte zu schreiben und dabei ein aufgewärmtes zwei Tage altes chinesisches Fertiggericht in sich hineinzuschieben. In der ständigen Hoffnung, ihr fanatischer durchgebrannter Partner würde sie aus ihrer selbstgewählten Misere retten um Monster zu jagen. Auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass die Monster, die sie eigentlich suchten, sich hinter menschlichen Gesichtern versteckten.

Sie holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf als sie sich ein Glas Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nahm um sich damit an ihren Küchentisch zu setzen und zu überlegen, wie sie diesen Abend möglichst würdevoll hinter sich bringen würde.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Dienstwaffe, die unschuldig und genau so verloren und deplatziert wie sie in ihrem Holster auf der Kommode neben ihrer Eingangstür lag.

Zur selben Zeit irgendwo an einem Waldrand

Der Regen trommelte leise und mit dem einschläfernden Hintergrundrauschen der Blätter des Waldes auf seine Windschutzscheibe. Mulder fühlte sich hier draußen so wohl, als wäre es sein Zuhause. Genau genommen verbrachte er mittlerweile auch in seinem Auto mehr Zeit als in seiner Wohnung. Die Meteoritenschauer in den Herbstmonaten gehörten für ihn zur jährlichen Routine dazu wie das Weihnachtsfest für die meisten anderen Menschen. Leider waren die Nächte mit den meisten Meteoriten auch mit der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit wie es keine weiße Weihnacht gab verregnet.  
Doch Mulder beruhigte es dennoch, hier draußen zu sein. Weil er jederzeit wegfahren konnte, weil niemand wusste, wo er war. Es gab ihm die Illusion, frei zu sein. Und zugleich wusste er, dass er eigentlich nur davonlief. Vor der erdrückenden Leere seiner dunklen Wohnung.

Dieses Wochenende war seit einer halben Ewigkeit das erste Wochenende, an dem er keinem Fall auf der Spur war und es machte ihn fast verrückt. Sein Verstand war wie ein Uhrwerk mit unendlich vielen Zahnrädern, die dauernd in Bewegung waren. Ohne seine Arbeit war es, als hätte jemand ein Zahnrad entfernt und nun würde alles im Leerlauf ziellos vor sich hinrotieren bis er langsam aber sicher durchdrehen würde. Er brauchte Nahrung. Intellektuellen Input.  
Er blinzelte hinüber zu der Zeitung, die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er war auf einen zehn Jahre alten Artikel aus dem „Einsamen Schützen" gestoßen, der nun – zehn Jahre später – vor einem ganz anderen Licht erschien. Und darum kreisten seine Gedanken nun.  
Aber genau das war das Problem: Sie kreisten. Um den falschen Punkt. Denn sein Fixstern war ein ganz anderer. Ohne ihn konnten seine Gedanken sich nicht in die richtige Bahn bewegen.  
Er griff zum Telefon.

„Scully ?"

Scully hatte das Telefon in vorsichtiger Hoffnung neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt und klemmte es nun unter ihr Kinn, so dass sie mit dem Pinsel damit fortfahren konnte, ihre Waffe von innen zu reinigen.

„Was machen Sie gerade ?" ertönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung. Es rauschte im Hintergrund und Mulder klang wie immer irgendwie rastlos und außer Atem, als würde er gerade mit einem Bein am Abgrund der Niagarafälle und mit dem anderen Bein in einem Raubtierkäfig stehen und dabei auf dem Kopf eine Champagnerpyramide balancieren.  
Scully schmunzelte.

„Wieso? Was machen SIE denn gerade ?" antwortete sie so unbeeindruckt und desinteressiert wie möglich.  
Ihr entging aber nicht die Reaktion ihres Herzens auf diesen Anruf. Und sie nahm diese Reaktion mit Missfallen und einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend wahr.

„Äh….ich recherchiere…" antwortete Mulder und Scully hielt ihre Waffe hoch um sie prüfend in besserem Licht zu betrachten.

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf ?"

„Verschiedenes...", kam die Antwort in einem ebenso bemüht beiläufigen Tonfall wie ihrem.

Es folgte eine Pause und Scully hörte den Regen am anderen Ende der Leitung im Gleichtakt mit dem Trommeln der Tropfen gegen ihre Fenster rauschen.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er rief ganz sicher nicht an, um sie in einen Fall zu involvieren. Denn er war offenbar mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. Aber warum rief er dann an ?

„Mulder ?"

„Ja ?" Etwas raschelte.

„Warum rufen Sie an ?"

Es folgte wieder eine Pause und Scully hörte das Rascheln lauter werden.

„Wussten Sie, dass bereits 1987 die ersten Fälle einer Erkrankung beschrieben wurden, die das Hirngewebe zu einem schwammigen Brei verkommen lässt ? Und dass der britischen Regierung damals schon bekannt war, woher diese Erkrankung stammte, aber dennoch keine Anstalten gemacht wurden, die Verbreitung des verantwortlichen Rindfleisches einzudämmen ?"

Scully zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sagt wer ?"

„Steht überall…", wich Mulder aus und las weiter aus dem „Einsamen Schützen" vor. „Und jetzt passen Sie auf: Es gab Anfang der Achtziger erste Publikationen einer britischen Forschergruppe, die an der Entwicklung von Proteinen arbeiteten, die, nach intravenöser Verabreichung das Gewebe eines Menschen binnen 60 Sekunden in Brei verwandeln können ?"

Er legte wieder eine rhetorische Pause ein. Scully wartete und legte die Pinsel in ihre Schachtel zurück als sie mit der Sauberkeit des Innenlebens ihrer Waffe zufrieden war.

„Und ?" fragte sie schließlich, als ihr die Pause zu lang wurde.

„Naja…merkwürdig ist das schon, finden Sie nicht ?"

„Worauf genau wollen Sie hinaus ?"

Mulder schloss die Augen und rieb sie sich müde, während er die Zeitung neben sich auf den Sitz zurückgleiten ließ. Machte es ihr eigentlich Spaß, ihm seine Theorien aus der Nase zu ziehen ? Hatte sie gar kein bisschen Interesse daran, ihm auf halbem Wege entgegen zu kommen ? Oder war das gar ihr Spiel: Sie stellte sich dumm und forderte ihn so lange heraus, bis er ihr seine komplette Theorie offenbaren musste, so dass er am Ende als der Verrückte dastand ? Hatte er nicht eigentlich genau wegen dieses Spiels mit ihr angerufen ? Er fühlte, wie sich die Energie in seinem Inneren wie eine Spirale aufdrehte und in ihm aufkeimte mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge, die sie leise in den Hörer hauchte.

„Scully, kommen Sie. Erst diese Publikationen über im Labor designte Proteine, die man ganz offensichtlich als Biowaffe gegen Menschen einsetzen wollte. Und dann ein paar Jahre später das Auftreten der ersten infektiösen auf Menschen übertragbare Prionkrankheit ? Der Zusammenhang liegt doch nahe…"

Scully seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Mulder …" stöhnte sie und lächelte fast mitleidig. „Haben Sie eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun als an einem Samstag die Ursachen von BSE zu erforschen ?"

„Zum Beispiel was ?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ins Kino gehen, Sport…den Bericht schreiben, den Sie Skinner seit 3 Monaten schuldig sind…"

„Haben Sie denn Besseres zu tun ?" konterte er und sie schwieg.

Er grinste, weil er genau wusste, dass sie vermutlich in ihrem schlimmsten Outfit, unfrisierten Haaren und ihrer Brille auf der Nase ihre Autopsieberichte tippte. Oder ihr Silber putzte. „Touché", antwortete er auf ihr aussagekräftiges Schweigen.

Das Rauschen des Regens schwoll an und erfüllte die Stille zwischen ihnen einen Moment lang. Doch der Moment war lang genug, um ihnen beiden klar zu machen, dass das alles war, woraus ihr Leben bestand: daraus, auf den Anruf des anderen zu warten.

„Sie putzen doch nicht etwa gerade ihre Dienstwaffe, oder ?" fragte er, als er das leise Klicken der Waffe hörte, als sie das Magazin in sie hineingleiten ließ.

„Vielleicht…und wenn schon…" kokettierte sie und stand auf, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Mulder, wo genau sind Sie ?" hakte sie nach, als sie hörte, wie das Rauschen des Regens im Hintergrund immer lauter wurde, während der Regen vor ihrem Fenster in ein feines Nieseln übergegangen war und eine verzauberte friedliche Abendstille mit sich gebracht hatte.

Aber er antwortete nicht, sondern verharrte in Gedanken noch bei dem verspielten Klang ihrer Stimme. Manchmal, nur ganz selten, in Augenblicken wie diesen, fragte er sich, ob er eine Chance bei ihr hätte, wenn sie unter anderen Umständen aufeinander träfen. Und er war sich sicher, dass eine Frau wie sie es besser wusste als sich mit ihm einzulassen. Dennoch gab es da diese Bruchteile von Sekunden, in denen er einen Blick auffing, der in seine Richtung geworfen wurde und mit der Schwere unzähliger unausgesprochener Bekenntnise auf ihm lag. Oder ein über ihre Lippen huschendes Lächeln, das er nur aus dem Augenwinkel auffing. Oder eine zufällige Berührung, die nichts bedeuten konnte. Oder aber auch alles.

„Keine Sorge", antwortete er schließlich mit einer kaum überhörbaren Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Ich bin weit weg. Und ich bleibe Ihnen dieses Wochenende vom Hals. Versprochen."

Scully senkte den Blick und lächelte. Ihr wurde warm und kalt zugleich. Warm von seiner Stimme. Kalt von der Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen lag.  
Beinahe wäre ihr ein „Schade" über die Lippen gekommen, doch sie wusste es zurückzuhalten und antwortete stattdessen:

„Dann sehen wir uns am Montag ?"

„Yep. Es sei denn, Sie hätten Karten für die 23 Uhr Vorstellung aller Teile von 'Emmanuelle in Space'. Dann könnten wir uns über den Weg laufen."

Scully schnaubte leise. „Ich fürchte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mich dort anzutreffen ist eher gering", antwortete sie kühl und er lächelte.

Sie hörte sein Lächeln und sie sah das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen vor sich, als würde er in ihrer Küche vor ihr stehen. Er war in ihren Gedanken so präsent, dass sie jedes seiner Worte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihrem inneren Auge verband. Nur deswegen vermochten es selbst die bedeutungslosesten Wortwechsel, ihr das Gefühl unerträglicher Nähe zu geben, einer Nähe, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte, weil sie in ihren Köpfen existierte, und sich über all die Schutzbarrieren, die sie mühsam aufgebaut hatte, hinwegsetzte.

„Dann Gute Nacht", verabschiedete er sich mit einer Sanftheit, die keinen Zweifel daran zuließ, dass es nur einen einzigen Grund dafür gab, warum er sie angerufen hatte.

"Gute Nacht, Mulder", antwortete sie mit derselben Sanftheit und er schloss die Augen um sich voll und ganz auf das Echo ihrer Stimme konzentrieren zu können.

Sie legte auf.  
Und ihre Augen bekamen ein seltsames Leuchten als sie das Gespräch Revue passieren ließ.  
Es hätte kein sinnloseres Gespräch sein können.  
Und auch das bewies, dass es nur einen einzigen Grund dafür gab, warum er sie angerufen hatte.  
Es war derselbe Grund, warum sie das Telefon neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, derselbe Grund, warum sie am Samstagabend zuhause blieb. Und derselbe Grund, warum sie abgehoben hatte, obwohl sie seine Nummer auf dem Display gesehen hatte: Weil es seine Nummer gewesen war. Weil es immer seine Nummer sein würde.

The End


	2. Unfinished

- UNFINISHED -

„Sehen Sie, wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, gewinnen die."

Es waren weniger ihre Worte, als ihr Blick und ihre Hand, die sich um seine legte, die ihm zu verstehen gaben, dass sie zum ersten Mal vollkommen und hundertprozentig auf seiner Seite war, dass sie dieselbe Überzeugung wie er teilte. Es beunruhigte und überwältigte ihn zugleich, diese Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen zu sehen. Weil es dieselbe Entschlossenheit war, die er in sich trug. Das verband sie beide in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal auf einer so persönlichen Ebene, dass er sich nicht einmal traute, das zu tun, was er am liebsten getan hätte: sie zu küssen.  
Und noch etwas hielt ihn davon ab: Angst.  
Angst, sich so sehr auf sie einzulassen, dass er verwundbar wurde.  
Und blind.  
Sie hatte in diesem Vakzin ihre Bestätigung dafür gefunden, dass die Antworten auf seine Fragen, auf alle Fragen, sehr wohl in der Wissenschaft zu finden waren und das allein hatte sie davon überzeugen können, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen, den er seit Jahren ausfocht und von dessen Notwendigkeit er sie all die Jahre hatte überzeugen wollen. Jetzt hatte er sie endlich für sich gewonnen und doch fühlte es sich an, als hätte er verloren.  
Nun, da er nicht mehr wollte, dass sie diesen Kampf weiterführte, weil er nicht ein weiteres Mal bereit war ihr Leben zu riskieren. Weil ihm ihr Leben zum ersten Mal wichtiger war als alles andere.

Aus diesem Grund erwiderte er den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, nicht mit demselben Blick eingeschworenen Vertrauens, sondern mit einem Blick unsicherer Befremdung.

Weil seine Augen nur eines sahen: die Spuren, die die Wahrheit, die er suchte, auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Die Erfrierungen, die rote Linien in ihre helle elfenbeinfarbene Haut gezogen hatten, die feinen Kratzer, die die scharfen Blätter des Maisfeldes ihr zugefügt hatten, die Blässe in ihrem Gesicht, die von den Strapazen, die hinter ihnen lagen, zeugte und die ihre Augen in eisigem Blau leuchten ließ.  
Sie war sich der Zerbrechlichkeit, die sie ausstrahlte, überhaupt nicht bewusst, vor allem, da sie eine Stärke in sich trug, die seine um ein Vielfaches überragte.  
Aber er hatte sie bereits zerbrechen sehen. Wie eine Porzellanfigur, die er fallen gelassen hatte.  
Der Tod ihrer Schwester, der Krebs, ihre Unfruchtbarkeit und nun diese Entführung in das ewige Eis. Es war seine Schuld, er hatte sie an seine Suche nach der Wahrheit verraten, wie konnte er sich da das Recht herausnehmen, sie zu lieben ?

Als er den sanften, liebevollen Druck ihrer Finger, die sich um seine Hand schlossen, nicht erwiderte, ließ sie ihn langsam wieder los und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, während sie schweigend nebeneinander her die Mall entlangliefen.

Nach wenigen Schritten und Sekunden einer merkwürdigen, angespannten Stille blinzelte Mulder gegen die Sonne und sah Scully von der Seite an. Sie schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder zu ignorieren. Denn sie blickte die ganze Zeit, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt angestrengt auf den Boden, der sich unter ihren Füßen bewegte, während sie auf die Constitution Avenue zuliefen, wo sie ihren Wagen stehen hatte.  
Sie wirkte ernst, ihre Lippen hoben sich in blutigem Dunkelrot von ihrem blassen Gesicht ab.  
Mulder fragte sich, ob sie wusste, wie schuldig er sich fühlte. Und ob sie tief in ihrem Inneren jemals die Schuld für alles bei ihm gesucht hatte. Er begriff nicht, wie sie ihm überhaupt folgen konnte, nach allem, was sie geopfert hatte. Es gab nur eine Erklärung...und die lieferte auch den Grund dafür, warum er sie am liebsten weit von sich stoßen würde.

Er stupste sie leicht von der Seite an in der Hoffnung, ihr Blick würde ihm verraten, was sie dachte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher und kniff die Augen noch ein wenig mehr zu, da das Licht der hinter ihr tief stehenden Sonne ihn blendete. Nun konnte er fast nur noch ihre golden glänzende Silhouette und ihren Schatten erkennen.

"Also. Was machen wir jetzt mit dem freien Abend ?" fragte er unverfänglich und sie legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich hatte da eigentlich an Schlafen gedacht", antwortete sie so ernst, dass er nicht einmal, die sich ihm aufdrängende zweideutige Bemerkung über die Lippen brachte.  
"Was denn, keinen Hunger?"  
Scully verlangsamte ihren Schritt und blieb stehen, als müsse sie über die Frage ernsthaft nachdenken. Ihr Blick driftete von ihm ab, sie drehte sich zur Sonne und blinzelte ebenfalls in das Licht hinein. Weil es sie wärmte und so gut tat nach der eisigen Kälte, aus der sie sich gerade erst gerettet hatten.  
Irgendetwas schwebte zwischen ihnen in der Luft verunsicherte sie beide, doch sie bemühten sich, es zu verdrängen.  
"Woran hatten Sie denn gedacht?" fragte sie ihn und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um."Bienenstich?"schob sie nicht ohne eine Spur ironischer Belustigung hinterher und Mulder lächelte irritiert.  
Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihr Gesicht stieg.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wären einander noch etwas schuldig. Auch wenn sie beide nicht wussten, was es war, aber es verlangte irgendeine Art Abschluss. Vielleicht war es nur ihr arktisches Abenteuer, das hinter ihnen lag, das sie noch nicht verarbeitet hatten. Vielleicht brauchten sie einander, um nicht dem Wahn zu verfallen, sich all das Erlebte nur eingebildet zu haben. Vielleicht war es aber auch etwas anderes...  
"Hatte eher an was Tiefgefrorenes gedacht. Außerirdische in Aspik. Soll wie Hühnchen schmecken", witzelte er nicht besonders gelungen zurück und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln höflich.  
"Ich brauch jetzt irgendwas Richtiges", sagte sie schließlich, die befremdliche Anspannung zwischen ihnen ignorierend und lief ihm voraus auf das in der Ferne im Licht silbrig glänzende Auto zu.  
Mulder nickte und lief ihr nach, während das schwere Gefühl von Schuld ihm folgte, wie der lange Schatten seines Körpers.

2 h später, Mulders Apartment

Scully saß mit zusammengezogenen Beinen eingewickelt in eine Decke auf Mulders Schreibtischsstuhl, der sich an ihren Körper anschmiegte, als sei er für sie gemacht. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer, der Geruch von Chicken Wings und anderem Fastfood lag dick und warm in der Luft. Durch die Dunkelheit flimmerten die kahlblauen Lichter des Schwarzweißfilms, den sie eingeschaltet hatten, als ihre Gespräche durch ihre Müdigkeit immer einsilbiger geworden waren.

Eigentlich hatten sie über gar nichts geredet, so wie immer. Es fiel ihnen leicht, Fälle zu diskutieren oder Grundsatzdiskussionen zu führen, die sich um den Sinn und Unsinn von Baseball oder von Splatterfilmen drehten, aber richtig reden, das taten sie nur selten, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.  
Meistens war es aber auch gar nicht nötig zu reden. Es reichte zu wissen, dass der andere in greifbarer Nähe war.

Scully sah zu Mulder hinüber, der mittlerweile ausgestreckt auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war, die Fernbedienung auf seiner Brust in festem Handgriff haltend.  
Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und studierte sein Gesicht, die dünnen Linien darauf, seine Lippen, die Lichtfiguren, die der Schein des Fernsehers auf seine Haut zeichnete. Es beruhigte sie und sie genoss es, einmal nicht der Intensität eines Blickkontakts oder Wortwechsels mit ihm ausgesetzt zu sein.  
Sie merkte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen und sie langsam in eine traumartige Zwischenwelt abdriftete. Hier vermischten sich die Bilder der vergangenen Tage mit der Realität von Mulders stillem und dunklen Wohnzimmer, in dem nichts weiter zu hören war, als das Blubbern des Aquariums und der leise hohe Sinuston des laufenden Fernsehers.  
In einem letzten klaren Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie unmöglich dort auf dem Stuhl schlafen konnte, wenn sie sich von den Strapazen der letzten Tage erholen wollte, und sie schreckte auf.

Ihr Blick fiel sofort prüfend auf Mulder, der sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter auf dem Sofa gerührt hatte und längst in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war. Sie hörte ihn nicht einmal atmen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, befreite sich aus der Decke und näherte sich ihm auf Zehenspitzen.  
Mit einer Bewegung so leicht wie ein Windstoß legte sie die Decke auf ihn und befreite dabei gleichzeitig die Fernbedienung aus seiner mittlerweile locker gewordenen Umklammerung. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und wartete, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Nun war der Raum nur noch erhellt von dem schummrigen Licht einer Straßenlaterne vor Mulders Wohngebäude und dem blaugrünen Licht des Aquariums.  
Sie hob ihre Schuhe vom Boden vor der Couch auf und sah ein letztes Mal zu ihm herab.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als begreife ihr Körper vor ihrem Verstand, was in ihr vorging.  
Da fiel ihr ein, worüber sie vergessen hatten zu sprechen und was die ganze Zeit über ihnen geschwebt hatte, wie eine unbeantwortete Frage. Mit Bedauern verharrte sie unbeweglich, ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht streifen, ließ ihre Augen das tun, was sie ihren Lippen und Fingerspitzen nicht gewähren wollte.

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, was die Ereignisse für sie beide bedeuteten. Sie waren einander so viele Worte schuldig über das, was sie im letzten Jahr erlebt hatten. Sie wusste, er verschwieg ihr, wie nahe ihm ihre Erkrankung gegangen war, sie hatte gesehen, wie es ihn innerlich ausgezehrt hatte, sie immer weniger werden zu sehen, dem Schicksal ausgeliefert zu sein, dem sie sich beide konfrontiert gesehen hatten. Und sie wusste, er verschwieg ihr noch etwas, sie sah es manchmal in seinem Blick, in dem so viel Schuld lag, als wäre er persönlich für das verantwortlich, das ihr widerfahren war.  
Dabei war er vor allem dafür verantwortlich, dass sie es überlebt hatte. Auch das hatte sie ihm nie gesagt. Und sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, wie eifersüchtig sie auf Diana war. Weil sie es sich selbst nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.  
Es blieb so vieles ungesagt und unbeantwortet. Und nun schien es sich auf ähnlich Weise fortzusetzen und sich zu einer Liebe zu entwickeln, die ebenfalls unbeantwortet bleiben würde, wenn sie nichts dagegen taten.  
Aber war das vielleicht ihre einzige Chance, damit umzugehen? Indem sie nicht zuließen, dass die Dinge durch die Oberfläche in ihr Innerstes vordrangen? War das reiner Selbstschutz? Oder verwehrten sie sich damit selbst das Recht auf ein Leben?

Sie wurde wütend auf sich und auf ihn. Doch im selben Moment beruhigte sie sich wieder als sie sah, dass sie einen Wendepunkt erreicht hatten, an dem sie allein die Entscheidung treffen konnte.  
Es war heute allein ihre Wahl gewesen nicht zu gehen, wie es anfangs auch ihre Wahl gewesen war, zu gehen.  
Er hatte sie erst aufgehalten, doch heute hätte er das nicht getan. Heute hatte er ihr die Freiheit gelassen.  
Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.  
Erst hatte er sie nicht gehen lassen wollen, weil er sie brauchte. Und nun wollte er, dass sie ging, weil er sie liebte.  
Es war nun ihre Entscheidung. Und mit der Entscheidung, nicht zu gehen, hatte sie seine Liebe erwidert.  
Eigentlich brauchten sie wirklich nicht darüber zu reden. Denn es war alles gesagt. Auf ihre Art.

„Heute haben **wir** gewonnen", hauchte sie schließlich fast lautlos in die Finsternis hinein und spürte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und streckte ihre Hand sachte nach seinem Kopf aus um sein Haar zu berühren.  
Sie traute sich kaum, mehr als seine Haarspitzen zu streifen als sich ihre Lippen seinen immer weiter näherten und sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig gegen ihre Oberlippe blies.  
Sie schloss die Augen als ihr Mund auf seinen traf und verharrte in diesem Kuss, den sie einander noch schuldig waren, eine unendlich erscheinende Sekunde lang, in der sich all ihre Gefühle für ihn überschlugen zu einem tosenden Durcheinander von Widersprüchen. Für den Bruchteil dieser Sekunde glaubte sie, er würde den Kuss erwidern, doch als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie, dass er weiterhin fest schlief. Ihr Kuss hatte einen matt glänzenden Film auf seinen Lippen hinterlassen und seinen Geschmack auf ihren.

Sie lächelte, als sich ihr Herz in ihrer Brust wieder zu beruhigen begann.  
Fast hätte sie zufrieden genickt, als sie merkte, dass ihr genau das gefehlt hatte, um Gewissheit zu erlangen.  
Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ihr gemeinsamer Weg war noch lange nicht zu Ende.  
Er hatte erst begonnen.

Damit schlich sie sich leise aus seinem Wohnzimmer hinaus, stieg in ihre Schuhe und schloss seine Wohnungstür leise hinter sich um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

Mulder wartete, bis ihre Schritte auf dem Flur leiser wurden und öffnete die Augen.  
Er lächelte als er begriff, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

The End


	3. I'm only happy when it rains

+ I'm only happy when it rains +

Auf der I-35 von Kroner, Kansas nach Oklahoma City

Kaum hatten sie die Grenze von Kansas nach Süden hin hinter sich gebracht zogen sich die Wolken über ihnen zusammen um ihnen dann eimerweise Regen auf den Asphalt zu klatschen.  
Er prasselte mit solcher Gewalt auf ihre Windschutzscheibe nieder, dass Mulder gezwungen war, mitten auf der Interstate in einer Vollbremsung den Wagen zum Stehen zu bringen. Sie konnten nicht einmal mehr die Motorhaube ihres Mietwagens sehen, geschweigedenn irgendwelche Umrisse auf der Straße vor ihnen ausmachen. Glücklicherweise waren sie vollkommen alleine unterwegs, außer einem Traktor und einem LKW war ihnen noch kein anderes Fahrzeug begegnet.  
Strafend blickte Mulder, als er den Wagen auf den Seitenstreifen gelenkt hatte, zu Scully hinüber und sie erwiderte achselzuckend seinen Blick.

„Was?" fragte sie nur ein wenig gereizt und er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und wandte den Blick wieder ab.

„Nichts", gab er zur Antwort, weil er wusste, andernfalls würde eine hitzige Diskussion losgehen, darüber wie er sie, ohne sie über den „Fall" aufzuklären, nach einem 6-stündigen Flug nach Kansas City wortlos in ein winziges Propellerflugzeug gezerrt hatte.  
Und wie er damit mit ihr nach Kroner geflogen war, einer Gegend, die dem Wort Einöde seine Definition verliehen haben musste, wo sie statt eines Falls nichts weiter als ein gebrochenes Herz und einen egozentrischen Einbeinigen vorgefunden hatten. Sie war die ganze Zeit über gereizt gewesen, vor allem, weil es ihre Kreditkarte gewesen war, die sie für ihre Unkosten genutzt hatten. Aber nur, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, auf FBI – Kosten einen Fall aufzuklären, den es per definitionem überhaupt nicht gab. Es war ihre eigene Sturheit gewesen, aber er hatte es wie üblich ausbaden müssen. Genauso, wie es ihr Dickschädel gewesen war, weswegen sie jetzt in einem Mietwagen nach Oklahoma City fuhren, um dort einen noch schnelleren Rückflug zu bekommen anstatt bis morgen zu warten. Ob das an dem einen Motelzimmer lag, das sie sich hätten teilen müssen?

„Mulder, wenn ich Sie erinnern darf: Sie waren es, der die Idee zu dieser Reise hatte. Und hätten Sie mich vorher etwas genauer über diesen so genannten 'Fall'informiert, hätten wir uns das gesamte Theater sparen können", antwortete sie angesäuert und beide blickten mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nach vorne, wo der Regen sich noch immer in Sturzbächen aus dem Himmel ergoss.

Die Tropfen prasselten so laut auf das blecherne Autodach, dass sie einander fast anschreien mussten.

„Ja, aber Sie waren es, die darauf bestand, diesen Rückweg zu wählen. Wir hatten dank Holman doch prima Wetter in Kansas, der Flug morgen früh zum Flughafen von Kansas City wäre vollkommen entspannt gewesen."

„In der klapprigen alten Cessna, deren Pilot permanent den Höhenmesser mit der Tankanzeige verwechselt hat? Nein, danke", gab sie pampig zur Antwort.

Mulder nickte eingeschnappt und ließ sich in seinem Sitz zurückfallen.

„Gut. Aber dann warten wir. Ich hab keine Lust auf eine weitere Begegnung mit einer verirrten Kuh. Ich will sehen, wo ich hinfahre", antwortete er und biss sich grimmig auf der Unterlippe herum.

Ihr Blick hatte ebenfalls die Finsternis des verregneten Himmels angenommen und sie atmete übertrieben laut aus.

„Kann ohnehin nicht lange dauern. Da hinten ist schon wieder Licht am Horizont", versuchte sie einzulenken, um die schlechte Stimmung nicht vollkommen eskalieren zu lassen.

„Das sind Blitze, Scully", tönte es noch immer gereizt zurück und sie schnaubte.

Den Kopf schüttelnd stützte sie ihren Ellbogen gegen die kühle Seitenscheibe und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand.  
Sie konnte sich denken, warum er so gereizt war.  
Denn sie war aus demselben Grund nicht minder missgelaunt.  
Die Geschichte von Holman und Sheila hatte ihnen mehr als deutlich vor Augen geführt, was sie so erfolgreich zu verdrängen wussten: Dass sie eines Tages diesen Schritt wagen mussten, weil alles andere in Verbitterung, Einsamkeit und Frustration enden würde.  
Zugegeben…bei ihnen würde es nicht anfangen zu hageln. Oder zu blitzen. Es würden auch sicherlich keine herzförmigen Hagelkörner vom Himmel herabfallen, oder gar Rosenblätter. Aber Emotionen fanden immer ihren Weg nach draußen, früher oder später. So wie auch in diesem Moment.  
Scully wusste, dass es eine Selbstlüge war, sich einreden zu wollen, sie wären nicht längst mehr als Freunde. Es war bereits so offensichtlich, dass selbst die schlichten Einwohner einer Kleinstadt im mittleren Westen es auf den ersten Blick sahen. Wie konnten sie beide es dann Tag für Tag bewusst immer wieder übersehen?  
Aber sie waren beide Feiglinge.  
Er war vielleicht noch ein wenig feiger als sie…

Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, den er mit einem müden Seitenblick quittierte bevor er das Radio einschaltete und dann die Augen schloss um ihr mit seiner Ignoranz zu zeigen, wie wenig er von ihrer Idee, einen früheren Flug von einem anderen Flughafen, als dem ihrer Hinreise, zu wählen, hielt.  
Sie wandte den Blick wieder ab und sah nach draußen in die unendlichen verregneten grauen Weiten der Felder, die von den schweren Regenschauern zu einer matschigen Pampe gepeitscht wurden.  
Das Wasser lief zäh an der Seitenscheibe herab wie Zuckersirup.

Mulder hatte die Augen geschlossen, um nicht immer und immer wieder ihr Gesicht ansehen zu müssen, das vor lauter Wut ganz angespannt war, und aus dem ihre Blicke wie Blitze der Verdammnis in seine Richtung schossen. Er wollte ihr Gesicht aber auch aus einem anderen Grund nicht ansehen. Einerseits weil er sich beruhigen wollte, weil er ihr die Schuld dafür gab, dass sie nun vermutlich auch ihren Flug in Oklahoma verpassen würden und er ihr nicht Sachen an den Kopf werfen wollte, die er später bereuen würde. Zum anderen, weil es ihm den Verstand raubte, immer und immer wieder zusehen zu müssen, wie sie sich, wie immer wenn sie angespannt war, mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr. Über die Lippen, denen er bereits so nahe gekommen war, dass sie die seinen gestreift hatten, und von denen seine Blicke seitdem magisch angezogen wurden.  
Es war überhaupt nicht von Bedeutung, dass es nie zu diesem Kuss gekommen war. In ihren Köpfen hatte er längst stattgefunden, ließ sich diese Möglichkeit, die sich zwischen ihnen nun auftat, überhaupt nicht mehr wegdenken. Im Gegenteil: diese Idee drang sich ihm förmlich auf. Plötzlich sah er jede Sommersprosse, die in der Sonne auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht aufleuchtete, er sah jede Veränderung ihrer Garderobe oder Frisur. Er sah, wenn sie Lippenstift trug, und wenn nicht. Er spürte ihre Blicke, die ihm folgten, als wären sie ebenso magisch von ihm angezogen, wie seine von ihr. Und manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er zu erkennen versuchte, welche Farbe ihr BH unter ihrer Kleidung hatte.  
Holman hatte Recht gehabt: Sie schmachteten einander an.  
Und das war es, was ihn so wahnsinnig machte: Dass es für jeden da draußen so einfach und offensichtlich zu sein schien.  
Aber das war es nicht.  
Weil sie nicht einfach war.  
Und…das musste er zugeben: seine Persönlichkeit hatte auch ihre Ecken und Kanten.

Sie mussten eine ganze Weile in dem strömenden Regen dort gestanden und der Country-Musik schweigend aus dem Radio gelauscht haben, denn als der Regen schließlich leiser wurde und die Wolken den Himmel freigaben, war dieser längst dunkel geworden.

Mulder räkelte sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Als er zur Seite sah, stellte er fest, dass sie tief und fest eingeschlafen war.  
Er lächelte. Der Beifahrersitz war für sie das, was seine Couch für ihn war. Nie blieb sie länger als eine Stunde wach wenn er fuhr. Oft fand er das schade, weil ihnen dadurch schon so viele Stunden verloren gegangen waren, in denen sie miteinander hätten reden können. Aber gleichzeitig gab ihm das die Gelegenheit, die Person, die sich hinter diesem ihm so wohlbekannten Gesicht verbarg, genauer zu betrachten. Es war unglaublich, wie vertraut einem jemand werden konnte, der als vollkommen Fremder in das eigene Leben getreten war. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer, sie als ein eigenständiges, von seinem Ich getrenntes Individuum wahrzunehmen, weil sie ihm so nahestand, als wären sie eins.  
Und dann wieder gab es Momente, an denen sie nicht weiter voneinander entfernt sein konnten. So wie vorhin.

Als er sich wieder nach vorne wandte um den Schlüssel im Zündschloss umzudrehen, fiel sein Blick auf den dicken Filzstift, mit dem sie den Weg auf der Landkarte vorgezeichnet hatte, die nun schlapp in ihrem Schoß lag und ihre Beine nahezu bis hinunter auf die Knöchel verdeckte.  
Ein diabolisches Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen als er nach dem Stift griff und seine Rache dafür, dass sie nun eine Nacht auf dem Flughafen in Oklahoma City verbringen würden, in die Tat umsetzte.

Er hatte gerade erst sein Werk beendet und den Wagen angelassen, als Scully durch die einsetzende Bewegung wach wurde.  
Einen Moment lang blickte sie sich desorientiert um.  
Als sie jedoch das Profil ihres Partners erblickte fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie waren. Und ihr fiel auch wieder ein, warum sie schlechte Laune hatte.  
Doch die war wie weggeblasen, als sie ein versöhnliches „Na? Gut geschlafen?" von der Seite hörte. Sie nickte ein leises „Mhm" in seine Richtung. Er wandte den Blick für einen Moment von der Straße und musterte sie mit einem vergnügten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Keine merkwürdigen Träume von Werwölfen? Oder anderen...haarigen Wesen" fragte er scheinheilig und Scully runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein...?!" antwortete sie gedehnt und sah nach draußen in die Dunkelheit der beginnenden Nacht.

Sie hatte keine Lust, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, was nun wieder in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Es war anstrengend, sich immer und immer wieder auf ihn einzulassen ohne dass es irgendwo hin führte. Außer, dass es sie hierher geführt hatte…nach Kansas.

Mulder räusperte sich geräuschvoll und sie sah ihn irritiert an. Er rieb sich demonstrativ das Kinn und seine Oberlippe, während er sich bemühte, nicht zu grinsen und gleichzeitig konzentriert auf die Fahrbahn zu blicken, die durch nichts weiter erhellt wurde, als durch die Schweinwerfer ihres Mietwagens.

Scully sah ihn verständnislos an, hatte aber eine böse Ahnung, die sie die Sichtblende des Beifahrersitzes hinunterklappen ließ, hinter der sich ein Spiegel versteckte.

„Mulder!" entfuhr es ihr empört als sie den mit schwarzen Filzstift eingezeichneten Vollbart in ihrem Gesicht sah und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was zum - ?" setzte sie an, verstummte aber, als sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Flasche Handdesinfektion und ein paar Taschentücher hervorkramte, um sich Mulders Kunstwerk aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Lassen Sie doch, steht Ihnen gut", grinste er schelmisch und das kindische Leuchten in seinen Augen stimmte sie beinahe versöhnlich.

„Finden Sie", schoss sie zurück, jedoch nicht ohne Belustigung in der Stimme und rubbelte sich die letzten Reste der Farbe über der Oberlippe weg.  
Schweigen kehrte ein.

Aber dieses Mal war es ein entspanntes Schweigen voller Hoffnung, dass sie beide doch irgendwann herausfinden würden, wie sie den Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatten, zu Ende gehen konnten.

„Kindskopf", brummte sie unter ihrem entfernten Bart hervor als sie die Taschentücher in den Aschenbecher gestopft hatte und die Sichtblende wieder hochgeklappt hatte.

„Dickkopf'", entgegnete er unter einem Tarnhusten und Scully rümpfte die Nase vergnügt.

Vielleicht war der Ausflug nach Kansas gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee gewesen, dachte sie. Sie war nun schon fast dankbar dafür, dass das Schicksal einen Weg gefunden hatte, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, dass da etwas zwischen ihr und Mulder zu blühen begonnen hatte. Und dass dieses Etwas es wert war, erforscht zu werden. Fast liebevoll sah sie ihn von der Seite an und spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, die er zum Glück in der Dunkelheit und beide Augen fest auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet, nicht sehen konnte.

„Sheilas Lippenstift stand Ihnen auch nicht schlecht….", fügte sie nach einer ganzen Weile belustigt hinzu und Mulder musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, die Straße im Auge zu behalten.

Hätte ER das Wetter bestimmen können, hätte der Regen sofort wieder eingesetzt um sie beide noch eine Weile länger im diesem dunklen Nirgendwo zwischen Feldern, Farmen und Kühen festzuhalten, wo es kein Nord, kein Süd, kein Ost, kein West, kein Vorwärts und kein Rückwärts gab.  
Wo es nur sie beide gab, gefangen in einem Augenblick ohne Konsequenzen.

The End


	4. The Year of the Golden Dragon

THE YEAR OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON

4. Februar 2000

Scully saß an ihrem Computer und starrte gedankenverloren und ausdruckslos auf den Bildschirm. Ihre Finger tippten in einem über Jahre antrainierten Automatismus Berichte und Autopsiedokumentationen herunter, ohne dass sie wirklich bei der Sache gewesen wäre. Unbewusst warf sie in regelmäßigen, immer kürzer werdenden Abständen unruhige Blicke auf die Uhr unten rechts auf ihrem Bildschirm.  
Mulder hatte vor einer Stunde seine Rückkehr aus Alexandria angekündigt, wo er ihren letzten gemeinsamen Fall abgeschlossen hatte, und er war noch immer nicht hier.  
Sie sah zu ihrem Handy hinüber. Aber so weit würde es noch kommen, dass sie anfangen würde, ihm hinterher zu telefonieren. Es war schlimm genug, dass er ihr Privatleben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und dass er seit einigen Wochen zusätzlich noch verantwortlich dafür war, dass sie morgens auf dem Weg zur Arbeit Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte. Dass er sie aber nun noch in eine jener instabilen Frauen verwandeln würde, deren Glück und Handlungsfähigkeit vollkommen von der Präsenz eines Mannes abhingen, das würde sie um jeden Preis verhindern müssen. Kurzum: Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebte. Oder zumindest, dass er es merkte. Und daher würde sie ihn jetzt nicht anrufen. Und wenn er schon auf dem Weg nach Hause wäre, wäre es ihr auch egal, er war ihr schließlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Er war ein freier Mann. Und sie war eine freie Frau. Theoretisch…

Sie begann, ein wenig fester auf die Computertastatur einzuhacken, als wäre sie Schuld an allem, was in letzter Zeit zwischen ihr und Mulder vorging.

Mulder saß zur selben Zeit in seinem Wagen, die Musik im Radio auf Brüllstärke aufgedreht, um das Hupen der verärgerten anderen Autofahrer zu übertönen, damit es ihn nicht noch weiter in Rage bringen würde.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Wenn er es nicht bis in einer halben Stunde ins FBI zurückschaffen würde, würde er sie verpassen. Und damit wäre eine weitere Chance dahin.  
Er trommelte im Takt mit den Gitarrenklängen von Bob Dylan auf das Lenkrad.  
Es waren fast fünf Wochen vergangen. 34 Tage seit jenen wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie die Zeit angehalten hatten und damit zwischen zwei Jahrtausenden in einem Augenblick unendlicher Möglichkeiten und Hoffnungen geschwebt hatten. In dem Moment, in dem die Töne des Auld Lang Syne erklungen waren und diese symbolträchtige 2000 in funkelnden Lichtern auf dem Fernsehbildschirm erschienen war, hatte es für ihn nichts Einfacheres, nichts Selbstverständlicheres und nichts Anderes gegeben, als diesen Kuss. Es war aus einem Impuls heraus entstanden, einem tiefen inneren Gefühl, das er bis heute als nichts anderes interpretieren konnte als Liebe. Und all das nach dem Kuss in ihren Augen gespiegelt zu sehen, hatte ihn darin bestätigt, dass er seine Gefühle richtig interpretiert hatte.  
Sie beide hatten seitdem die ganze Zeit in vorsichtiger Hab-Acht-Stellung gewartet: Darauf, dass einer von ihnen den nächsten Schritt wagte. Und obwohl Scully sonst eine Frau war, die die Dinge selbst in die Hand nahm, war sie in diesem Fall zurückhaltend. Vielleicht war es aber auch gerade Ausdruck ihrer Emanzipation, dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt, sich selbst aktiv zu zeigen…  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Was das anging, waren eben doch irgendwie alle Frauen gleich: gleich undurchschaubar.  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf den bereits aufgerissenen an ihn adressierten Umschlag, der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und als Absender das offizielle FBI-Siegel trug, trat er auf das Gaspedal und wich auf den Seitenstreifen aus. Dort fuhr er unter lautem empörtem Hupen an der im Stau stehenden Menge auf dem Parkway vorbei, in Richtung der Innenstadt von D.C.

Scully hatte sich noch nie so viel Zeit mit einem Abschlussbericht gelassen, wie dieses Mal. Am Ende hatte sie noch einen Virusscan an ihre Arbeit angeschlossen, um ihm noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Doch irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben und hatte den Computer heruntergefahren um nicht vollkommen den Respekt vor sich selbst zu verlieren.  
Sie hatte gerade nach ihrem Mantel gegriffen um ihn anzuziehen als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und sie erschrocken herumfuhr.  
Sobald sie Mulders Erscheinung im Türrahmen erkannt hatte, stöhnte sie erleichtert auf und warf ihm gleichzeitig einen strafenden Blick zu. Dafür, dass er sie so erschreckt hatte, und dass er sie so lange hatte warten lassen.

„Mulder", hauchte sie noch immer den Schreck verarbeitend, „wenn Sie nicht irgendwann aus Versehen mit einer Kugel im Kopf enden wollen, sollten Sie sich wirklich angewöhnen an Türen anzuklopfen", schalt sie ihn.  
Er zuckte mit einem versöhnlichen Blick in ihre Richtung die Achseln und hielt ihr stattdessen den Inhalt des Umschlags hin, den er auf seinem Beifahrersitz mit sich herumgefahren hatte. Den ganzen Tag eine Idee im Kopf zurechtspinnend, die nun ausgereift genug war, in die Tat umgesetzt zu werden.  
„Vielleicht versöhnt Sie das ja?" fragte er harmlos und sie faltete das Blatt auf.  
„Das jährliche FBI-Forum? Die Einladung haben die doch schon vor Wochen rausgeschickt."  
„Und?"  
Scullys Augenbraue schnellte hoch.  
„Und...ich habe sie in den Papierkorb geworfen", antwortete sie irritiert. „Wie immer."  
„Meinen Sie nicht, nach all den Jahren sollten wir uns dort mal blicken lassen?" fragte er unschuldig weiter.  
Scully verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich von seinem Schreibtisch gestützt zurück.  
„Sie wissen schon, dass das dieses eine jährliche Treffen mit der Gala und den Preisverleihungen ist. Das, wo die Unberührbaren, also wir, grundsätzlich auf den billigsten Plätzen sitzen und den ganzen Abend von allen anderen gemieden und angestarrt werden. Das, wo man sich immer vorkommt, wie im Sportunterricht, wo man jedes Mal der letzte war, der auf der Bank sitzen geblieben ist, weil einen niemand in seinem Team haben wollte", entgegnete sie und er lächelte.  
„Ist mir nie passiert", antwortete er. „Außerdem gibt's da ein tolles Buffet."  
Sie starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Mulder. Da sind Sie noch nie hingegangen!" erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass seine Rolle beim FBI die des „Most Unwanted" und nicht die des Partylöwen war.  
„Ja, aber das lag nur daran, dass ich nie ein Date dafür hatte", antwortete er mit einem spitzbübischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ach. Und jetzt haben Sie eins!" konterte sie prompt und nur für ihn wahrnehmbar auch ein wenig belustigt, als sie langsam verstand, in welche Richtung er vorzupreschen versuchte. „Darf man fragen, wer die Glückliche ist?" entschied sie sich, auf das Spiel einzugehen und er zuckte abermals mit den Achseln.  
„Mh-mh. Kennen Sie eh nicht", winkte er ab und lief an ihr vorbei um seinen Schreibtisch herum, nicht ohne sie scheinbar zufällig an ihrer Schulter zu streifen. Dann ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte ebenfalls nur scheinbar lässig die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn von oben herab ansah. Aber wie durchdringend sie ihn auch anstarrte, den Blick in seinen Augen zu lesen, war absolut unmöglich.  
„Also, morgen halb 8 bei Ihnen?" fragte er selbstsicher und wackelte auffordernd mit den Augenbrauen und sie schmunzelte.  
Er hielt sich für den Gewinner in diesem Spiel, weil er den ersten Schritt hinter sich gebracht hatte und den Ball nun in ihre Spielhälfte gerollt hatte. Sie hielt sich für die Gewinnerin, weil sie die ganze Zeit über die Kontrolle behalten hatte, weil sie keinen Moment lang Schwäche gezeigt hatte nachdem sie fast drei Stunden lang nervös wie ein Teenager Zeit in diesem Büro geschunden hatte, um ihn noch einmal vor dem Wochenende zu sehen.

Was aber beide vergaßen war, dass es in diesem Spiel keine Verlierer gab. Und dass das hier erst der Anfang von etwas war, über das keiner von beiden die Kontrolle haben würde.

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und drehte sich um, während er ihr ebenso zufrieden nachsah.  
Bis er bemerkte, dass sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug.

Am nächsten Abend, 19.20 Uhr

Scully stand vor ihrem Spiegel und bekämpfte mit extrastarkem Haarspray eine störrische Locke, die sich dem Regiment der unzähligen Klemmen in ihrem Haar nicht unterwerfen wollte.  
Sie war unerwartet ruhig, obwohl ihr nicht entgangen war, dass sie länger für ihr Styling gebraucht hatte als bei ihrer ersten Prom auf der High School. Obwohl es nur Mulder war, und er sie bereits in wesentlich weniger vorteilhaften Situationen gesehen hatte, war es ihr an diesem Abend sogar schwer gefallen, die richtige Lippenstiftfarbe zu wählen.  
Sämtliche Gedanken über die Bedeutung dieses Abends versuchte sie zu verdrängen.  
Aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass von nun an alles offen war.

Mit dem Kuss in der Neujahrsnacht hatten sie beide einander überrascht. Weil sie sich so viele Jahre davor gescheut hatten, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Aber nun hatten sie bewiesen, dass es möglich war, dass sie sich diese Veränderung ihrer Beziehung zugestanden ohne dass ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.  
Im Gegenteil: Der Kuss hatte im Grunde rein gar nichts verändert, hatte nichts aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Genau so wenig, wie die Y2K-Katastrophe die Welt zum Untergang gebracht hatte. Er hatte lediglich das unbestimmte Gefühl, das zwischen ihnen in der Luft gehangen hatte, gebündelt und fokussiert, so dass es nun durch sie hindurchschien wie blendendes Licht. Es war warm, grell, laut und machte es ihnen beiden tatsächlich unmöglich, es wieder auszublenden.  
Dieser Kuss in der Neujahrsnacht hatte ein Versprechen mit sich gebracht, dass es nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben würde und sie hatte sich gefragt, wann dieser Moment kommen würde.

Als sie das Klingeln an ihrer Tür vernahm, wusste sie, dass es so weit war.  
Sie griff nach ihren Ohrringen und versuchte sie auf dem Weg durch das Wohnzimmer zur Wohnungstür in ihre Ohrlöcher zu fummeln. Als sie das erfolgreich geschafft hatte, holte sie tief Luft und öffnete ihm die Tür.  
Bei dem atemberaubenden Anblick Mulders, der in einem Smoking vor ihr stand und das verzückteste Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, dass sie je an einem Mann gesehen hatte, wurde ihr schwindlig. Einerseits weil sie ihm seinen Smoking am liebsten sofort vom Leib gerissen hätte, andererseits, weil dieser Mann ihr bester Freund war und einige ihrer intimsten Geheimnisse kannte. Und weil sie wusste, dass er nur ihretwegen so selig vor sich hinstrahlte.  
Sie schluckte und spürte, wie ihr Augenlid nervös zu zucken begann.  
„Ich brauch noch eine Minute", entschuldigte sie sich barsch und drehte sich um, um barfuß über den weichen Teppich ihrer Wohnung in ihr Zimmer zu tippeln, wo sie ihre Schuhe hatte stehen lassen.  
Und um sich dort einen Moment lang zu sammeln.

Mulder blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihr mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Faszination nach. Belustigung, weil er an ihr plötzlich so viele typisch weibliche Seiten entdeckte, die er zuvor nie bemerkt hatte. Und Faszination, weil er nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand hinten über den Kopf und durch die Haare, als er sah, wie tief ihr Kleid hinten ausgeschnitten war. Mit einem nervösen Blick um sich herum suchte er nach einem Mantel oder irgendetwas, das ihm ein Zeichen dafür gab, dass sie beabsichtigte, noch etwas mehr zu tragen, als dieses Kleid. Es war Schnee vorausgesagt für diese Nacht. Und außerdem hatte er keine Lust auf die hungrigen Blicke anderer Männer bei diesem Anblick ihres nackten Rückens.  
Ein anderer Grund für seine Nervosität war der, dass er verstand, dass die Botschaft dieses Kleids vor allem an ihn gerichtet war: Dass es in der Tat kein Zurück gab, sondern nur noch die Zukunft, die sie beide vor 5 Wochen begonnen hatten.

Als sie nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, hatten sie sich beide jedoch wieder gefangen. Denn das einzige, wovor sie sich an diesem Abend fürchten mussten, waren ihre eigenen Hormone. Und die hatten sie in jahrelangem Training gut in den Griff bekommen.

„Also, geh'n wir?" drängelte sie und ließ sich von ihm in den Mantel helfen, den er längst vom Kleiderhaken ihrer Garderobe gefischt hatte.

Als Scully sich angeschnallt hatte und Mulder den Wagen auf die Straße gelenkt hatte, verfielen sie für ein paar Minuten in belangloses Geplauder über FBI internes Getratsche, doch innerhalb weniger Minuten verstummten sie.  
Er schwieg, weil er etwas im Schilde führte. Und sie schwieg, weil sie ziemlich schnell merkte, dass er einen anderen Weg fuhr, als den, der richtig gewesen wäre.  
„Mulder?!" meldete sie sich aufgebracht zu Wort, als sie am dritten freien Parkplatz vor dem Convention Center vorbeifuhren.  
„Da waren drei freie Parkplätze!" beschwerte sie sich und hoffte, dass er nicht allen Ernstes von ihr erwartete, dass sie später in der Nacht in den Schuhen, die sie trug, durch den Schnee zu seinem Auto stapfen würde, das er offenbar - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - eine halbe Meile entfernt zu parken beabsichtigte.  
„Kommen Sie. Dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde Sie zu diesem FBI-Selbstbeweihräucherungsseminar schleifen?" fragte er sie, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden und konnte kaum fassen, dass sie tatsächlich davon ausgegangen war, dass er mit ihr zu der FBI Gala gehen wollte.  
„Sie haben mich schon an schlimmere Orte ‚geschleift'", entgegnete sie trocken und markierte dabei mit den Fingern die Anführungszeichen in der Luft.  
„Ja, aber noch nie in Abendgarderobe."  
„Dann hoffe ich für Sie, dass wir, wo immer wir auch hinfahren, keine unterirdischen schleimproduzierenden Riesenpilze suchen gehen", konterte sie grimmig, weil sie Überraschungen hasste. Vor allem, wenn sie ohnehin Mühe hatte, ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Riesenpilze nicht. Aber Shiitake-Pilze. Wir sind da", antwortete Mulder kryptisch und lenkte den Wagen in eine bunt beleuchtete Seitenstraße, die zu einem kleinen Parkplatz führte.

Scully runzelte die Stirn als sie aus dem Fenster nach draußen sah. Als Mulder den Wagen zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, stieg sie zögerlich aus dem Wagen aus, bevor er es geschafft hatte, um den Ford herumzueilen um ihr die Beifahrertür zu öffnen. Dennoch irritierte sie dieser Anflug von Manieren und sie wäre beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen.  
In letzter Sekunde wich sie ihm aus und strich sich verlegen jene störrische nach vorne gefallene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um sie sich hinter das Ohr zu klemmen.  
Dann widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Umgebung. Alles war in einem rot-gelben Licht erleuchtet, über ihren Köpfen tanzten bunte Wimpel umher, aus den zahlreichen Tee- und Fischgeschäften drang das fernöstliche Gezupfe von Zithern und um sie herum wuselte es vor kostümierten Menschen und chinesischen Familien.

„Chinatown ?" fragte sie verständnislos und Mulder lächelte.  
Er neigte sich ein wenig herab, hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und antwortete: „Heute ist das chinesische Neujahrsfest. Und da wir keine Gelegenheit hatten, das neue Millennium gebührend zu feiern, dachte ich, wir könnten das heute nachholen."  
Scully zögerte während sie ihn nachdenklich ansah. Doch dann lächelte sie mit einer Mischung aus verzauberter Gerührtheit und Verlegenheit auf ihrem Gesicht und hakte sich bei ihm unter.  
„Ich finde eigentlich, dass wir das Millennium ganz gut gefeiert haben", entgegnete sie mit einem Unterton, den nur Mulder zu deuten wusste, weil er die Anspielung sehr wohl verstand.

Darauf wusste er keine Antwort, die witzig genug gewesen wäre, ihre Augen noch mehr zum Leuchten zu bringen. Also schwieg er und genoss den seltenen Anblick eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen als er sie durch das Tor Chinatowns hindurchführte und die Straße hinunter unter den tief herabhängenden Bannern und den leuchtenden Farben der Dekoration ringsum sie beide vorbei. Mit jedem Schritt in das Innere des kleinen Chinatowns schienen mehr Menschen hinzuzukommen, so dass Scully sich irgendwann unwillkürlich an Mulder drückte, der unbeirrt auf ein Restaurant zusteuerte, das von außen zunächst recht unscheinbar wirkte.  
Als er ihr jedoch vorauslief, die Stufen zum Restaurant hinab, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, blieb ihr für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen.  
Anscheinend hatte er sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht.  
Das hier war mehr als nur ein Fest für ihn. Das hier war definitiv ein Date. Bei dieser Erkenntnis setzte ihr Herz aus und sie drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den er mit einem fragenden Gesicht beantwortete. Ohne, dass sich jedoch daraus mehr entwickeln konnte als eine stumme Konversation, schob er sie vorsichtig ins Innere des Restaurants, in dessen Mitte ein chinesischer Garten gebaut worden war, der zugleich als Bühne für ein chinesisches Varieté diente. Zumindest entnahm Scully das den Postern, die überall am Eingang des Restaurants die Wand tapezierten. Ein warmes rotes Licht erleuchtete den Raum gerade genug um das Essen sehen zu können und auf jedem Tisch standen kleine chinesische Laternen und kunstvoll dekorierte Blumengestecke aus Tigerlilien.

Über Scullys Arme breitete sich Gänsehaut aus, als Mulder ihr den Mantel abnahm, dessen Stoff über ihre nackte Haut glitt, und sie sich plötzlich vollkommen schutzlos einer Situation ausgesetzt fühlte, die sie niemals erwartet hätte. Sie hatte sich auf einen Abend mit ihm unter ihren FBI-Kollegen eingestellt: ein kalkulierbarer Spaß in einer bekannten Umgebung mit einem Begleiter, der kein gerades Haar an den Rednern gelassen hätte und somit selbst die langweiligste und trockenste Veranstaltung in eine Comedy-Show verwandelt hätte. Auf Kosten all derer, die sich sonst auf ihre Kosten zu amüsieren wussten.  
Das hier jedoch war nicht kalkulierbar. Und es fühlte sich nach mehr Spaß an, als sie sich selbst in den letzten Jahren hatte zugestehen wollen.

Mulder nahm mit Befriedigung die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht wahr und sonnte sich einen Moment lang in seinem Erfolg. Seine Hand leicht gegen ihren Ellbogen gelegt, schob er sie in den Hauptraum hinein, wo sie von einem Kellner zu den eigens für sie reservierten Plätzen geführt wurden: ein kleiner Tisch direkt in der ersten Reihe an der Bühne.  
Nur ein kleiner Wassergraben trennte sie von der großen steinernen Ebene, auf der die Akrobaten ihre Kunststücke vorführen würden, während sie im Halbdunkel des roten Lichts versuchen würden, zu erkennen, was man ihnen zu Essen bringen würde.

Als sie sich hingesetzt hatten, starrten beide verlegen zur Seite und beobachteten den Garten, obwohl sich dort noch nicht besonders viel tat. Während Mulder die Gesamtästhetik der Anlage bewunderte, und sich fragte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Scully sich von ihrem Schock erholt haben würde, und sich wieder wie die Person verhalten würde, die er kannte, blickte diese verlegen in den Wassergraben hinein, in dem sich Gold- und Schleierfische tummelten, und auf dessen Wasseroberfläche bunte Seerosen erblühten.  
Hätte sie nicht so nah an dem Garten gesessen, hätte sie all das für eine künstliche Welt aus Plastik gehalten, so perfekt war es. Und künstlich war es auch. Aber eben auch echt. Fast ein bisschen so, wie sie beide in diesem Moment. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, mit ihm hier zu sitzen, und zugleich war es eine Tatsache, dass sie nun durch mehr verbunden waren als bloße Freundschaft.  
Das hier war nun mal genau das, was Pärchen taten.  
Sie sah sich um. Im Grunde genommen unterschieden sie sich rein äußerlich durch nichts von den anderen Gästen, die allesamt ebenfalls paarweise hier erschienen waren. Wie durch einen Filter sah sie plötzlich überall nur noch Händchen haltende, einander streichelnde und verzaubert anlächelnde Menschen, mit glitzernden Verlobungsringen an ihren Fingern, oder mit nervösem Angstschweiß auf der Stirn einzelner Männer und einer verräterischen quadratischen Beule in ihrer Sakkotasche, die ein Schmucketui darin vermuten ließ.  
SO ein Restaurant war das? Hatte Mulder das gewusst, als er die Reservierung gemacht hatte?

Scullys Blick fand endlich wieder den seinen und sie kam augenblicklich zur Ruhe. Die Unschuld in seinen Augen und das jungenhafte zufriedene Grinsen entspannten sie, gaben ihr ihren Halt wieder: Denn dort saß schließlich niemand anderer als Mulder vor ihr. Das hier waren sie und es gab keinen Grund, sich zu verstellen, oder vor etwas Angst zu haben, das sich noch aufhalten ließ. Es war längst geschehen. Außerdem schien er seinerseits weder besonders nervös noch wirklich romantisch aufgelegt zu sein. Also hatte sie überhaupt keinen Grund, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken griff sie erleichtert nach der Speisekarte, die man ihnen beiden vorgelegt hatte, und schlug sie auf.

Dabei hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass Mulder die ganze Zeit das Herz bis zum Halse schlug, weil er seinen Blick nur mit größter Mühe von ihrem Dekolleté fernhalten konnte und seine Augen die ganze Zeit in Eigenregie in ihre Richtung gezogen wurden und gierig aufnahmen, was sie sonst so gut in ihrer professionell gewählten Garderobe versteckte.

„Tausendjährige Eier", murmelte sie vor sich hin und sah ihn an. „Hühnerfüße?" schob sie hinterher als ihr Gesicht sich skeptisch verzog.  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln und räusperte sich, als er merkte, dass er von seinem vor Nervosität ganz trocken gewordenen Hals heiser war.  
„Sagen Sie bloß, das haben Sie noch nie gegessen?"

Ihrem Blick zu urteilen nach, hatte sie das nicht. Mulder nickte dem Kellner zu und bestellte, ohne ihr eine weitere Sekunde Bedenkzeit zu geben, eine große Runde unterschiedlichster Dimsum.  
Scully hatte nur einem Viertel dessen folgen können, was er bestellt hatte und sah ihn angeekelt an.  
„Schweinedarm?"

„Schmeckt besser als die Hühnerfüße, glauben Sie mir."

„Und dahin ist die Romantik", murmelte sie vor sich hin und er lächelte, wovon ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde.

Sie beide fühlten sich noch fremd in ihrer Haut. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen seit dem Kuss in der Neujahrsnacht, so wie sich alles zwischen ihnen in einer unerträglichen Langsamkeit entwickelt hatte, weil beide so viel Angst vor ihrer eigenen Verwundbarkeit hatten. Und trotzdem hatte es sich seit zwei Jahren ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun verselbständigt.  
Das hier waren sie beide an einem Punkt, an den ihr gemeinsamer Weg sie gebracht hatte und es war eine natürliche Konsequenz, sich einfach treiben zu lassen und es zuzulassen. Aber es war nicht so einfach wie in der Neujahrsnacht, in der sich dieser Kuss ohne Planung, ohne Gedanken und ohne Vorsatz von selbst ereignet hatte. Doch hätte er im Moment dieses Kusses geahnt, was er bedeutete, hätte er womöglich gezögert. Selbst unmittelbar danach hatte es sich leicht angefühlt, nicht unbedeutend, aber simpel. So simpel, dass Mulder bis heute nicht verstanden hatte, warum sie diesen Schritt nicht viel früher gewagt hatten. Nun, fünf Wochen später, verstand er es plötzlich. Denn das hier war nicht mehr so simpel. Es war geplant, vorbereitet und verknüpft mit Erwartungen, Ängsten und Hoffnungen. Es fühlte sich erzwungen an, egal, ob sie ihre Herzen längst aneinander verloren hatten.

In diesem Moment traten zwei chinesische Akrobatinnen auf die Steinebene des chinesischen Gartens und begannen mit ihrer Vorführung. Mulder tippte daher Scullys Unterarm mit seinem Finger an um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bühne zu lenken und verflogen war die Fremdartigkeit ihres Beisammenseins.  
Es war diese kleine Geste, diese winzige selbstverständliche Berührung, die die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden wieder herstellte. Und als hätten sie beide es bemerkt, sahen sie einander kurz an und lächelten verschwörerisch bevor sie sich den Tänzerinnen und ihren Verrenkungen widmeten.  
Mulders Hand blieb dort die ganzen nächsten Minuten, bis ihnen die ersten Speisen gebracht wurden, liegen: Nur einen winzigen Millimeter von ihrem Unterarm entfernt, so dass sie seine Nähe spüren konnte und er die Wärme ihrer Haut. Keiner von beiden wich zurück und zugleich ergriff keiner von beiden die Initiative. Stattdessen ruhten ihre Hände dort, wo sie waren. Es war wie eine Einladung. Und gleichzeitig ein Zeichen größten Respekts vor den Ängsten des anderen und vor der Bedeutsamkeit dieses gemeinsamen Abends.  
Aber es war eben auch der Grund, warum sie beide sieben Jahre gebraucht hatten, um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen.

4 h später

Scully war froh, dass sie nach einer wirklich langen Vorstellung und einer nicht enden wollenden Flut immer neuer Bambuskörbchen mit immer exotischeren Speisen darin, irgendwann wieder an die frische Luft gelassen wurde. Sie atmete tief ein und zog sich den Mantel fester um ihren Körper zu, als sie merkte, wie es deutlich abgekühlt war. Einzelne Schneeflocken wirbelten irrend umher um hier und da auf etwas liegen zu bleiben, wo sie direkt schmolzen.  
Als Mulder neben ihr aus der Tür des Restaurants heraustrat und seine Hand an ihre Schulter legte um sie sanft die Stufen hinauf auf die Straße zurück zu geleiten, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Stattdessen begann sie ihm voran in eine beliebige Richtung zu schlendern, die ihr gefiel. Sie brauchte nun vor allem einen klaren kühlen Kopf, weil sie den Überblick über die Situation zurückgewinnen musste. Daher folgte sie den süßlichen Düften von Lotusnüssen und Lychees und Mulder musste ihr unweigerlich ebenfalls folgen.  
„Was denn, sind Sie etwa immer noch nicht satt?" neckte er sie.

Scully schnaubte. Sie platzte fast. Aber sie hatte ihre Abenteuerlust an diesem Abend entdeckt und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von den fremdartigen Eindrücken und Aromen, die noch immer ihre Sinne vernebelten. Oder vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach nur Angst, wie der Abend enden würde, wenn er sie jetzt schon nach Hause fahren würde.  
Erst einen Chai-Pearl-Tee und einen Mondkuchen später knickte sie erschöpft ein und blieb vor der Menschenmenge, die sich unter dem Tor Chinatowns versammelte, stehen.

„Ich glaube, die Chancen, hier vor Ende des Feuerwerks noch einmal wegzukommen, stehen ziemlich schlecht", bemerkte sie knapp und sah hinauf zu den zahlreichen Papierlaternen, die behangen mit Wünschen und Segenssprüchen in den Himmel hinaufstiegen.

„Wollen Sie auch?" fragte er und sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als er etwas hochhielt, das er die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen haben musste.

„Woher haben Sie das?" fragte sie erstaunt, als er aus einer Plastiktüte ebenfalls eine Papierlaterne hervorzauberte und sie zusammenzubauen begann.

„Von dem gleichen geldgierigen Chinesen wie all die anderen Leute hier", antwortete er auf seine Bastelei konzentriert und hielt ihr das fertige Kunstwerk einen Moment später hin.

„Hier, zünden Sie das Ding lieber schnell an bevor es allzu lange Kontakt mir Ihrer Haut hat."

Scully lächelte über seine Paranoia und nahm das Feuerzeug an, das er ihr reichte um die Papierlaterne zu entzünden und sie dann in den Himmel emporsteigen zu lassen.  
Ihre Blicke folgten der Laterne, die sich rasch zu den anderen unzähligen Lichtern über ihren Köpfen gesellte und deren Licht immer goldener und wärmer wurde, je höher sie stieg.  
Der Schneefall wurde stärker und Scully spürte den Wind, der langsam aufkam, um noch mehr Kälte mit sich zu bringen. Doch die Menschenmenge um sie herum wärmte sie und so blieben sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig stehen wo sie waren.

Eine kleine Prozession aus einem Dutzend verkleideter Chinesen, die wilde überdimensionierte und bunte Löwenkostüme trugen und scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren, wälzte sich chaotisch durch sie hindurch und begann einen Countdown aus Trommeln und Stampfern, dem traditionellen Löwentanz, der von lautem chinesischen Gebrumme und Gemurmel der Leute um sie herum begleitet wurde. Scully sah Hilfe suchend zu Mulder hinauf und der erwiderte den Blick ebenso skeptisch.  
„Seh'n Sie nicht mich an, ich wollte ja zum Auto zurück", wehrte er sich unschuldig und sie beide sahen andächtig der fremdartigen Prozession zu.

In einem gigantischen Trommelwirbel und Getose der Menschen kulminierend schien das neue Jahrtausend nun auch für die Chinesen angebrochen zu sein, denn plötzlich schossen überall über den Dächern um sie herum die Raketen in die Luft um ein Feuerwerk zu entfachen, das ebenfalls vor allem chaotisch, laut und bunt war.

Die Menge stimmte ein in eine Mischung aus Auld Lang Syne und einem chinesischen Neujahrslied und wieder sahen sich Mulder und Scully an.  
In ihren Augen funkelte neben dem Feuer der Raketen eine Mischung aus Befremden, Belustigung und Nervosität. Und das Gefühl, dem anderen all das nicht erklären zu müssen, sondern zu wissen, dass sie einander verstanden, war unendlich befreiend.  
Wie fünf Wochen zuvor war es, als würde ein unsichtbares Schloss einrasten als sie sich selbst in dem Blick des Anderen reflektiert sahen und alle Ängste und Zweifel belanglos wurden.  
Er umfasste ihren Ellbogen sanft und streichelte ihren Oberarm. Es brannte und kitzelte zugleich auf ihrer Haut, obwohl sie die Berührung nur durch den dicken warmen Stoff ihres Mantels spürte. Doch ihre Sinne schalteten sich nach und nach aus, als er sich ihr näherte, ihren Blick mit dem seinen so fest gefangen haltend, bis ihr schwindelig wurde. Erst als kein Zweifel mehr daran bestand, dass er sie küssen würde und sie ihn gewähren ließ, erlaubte er ihr, die Augen zu schließen, indem er seine schloss.  
In Gedanken begann Scully einen Countdown in das neue Jahrtausend nach ihrer eigenen Zeitrechnung. Doch ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass sie sich verzählte.  
Und mit dem Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen stand die Zeit für sie beide erneut still.  
Der Lärm um sie herum war verstummt, die Menschenmenge war verschwunden und das einzige Licht, das sie sahen, war das, das noch immer durch sie hindurch schien und sie trotz des Schnees wärmte.  
Erst als Scully ihre Lippen gerade genug löste, um Luft holen zu können, öffneten sie die Augen wieder und sahen einander an. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und ihre einzigen Fixpunkte waren die Augen des Anderen.  
Mulders Hände legten sich um ihre Taille, so dass er sie näher zu sich ziehen konnte und die Wärme ihres Körpers auch durch den dicken Mantelstoff spüren konnte. Jetzt bereute er es, dass sie den Mantel trug, weil alles, was zwischen ihnen stand, und seien es nur hauchdünne Millimeter Stoff, zu viel war.  
Erst in dem Moment, in dem er ihren Körper komplett umschlungen hatte um sich selbst in dieser Umarmung festzuhalten, hatte auch sie innerlich losgelassen um sich von ihm auffangen zu lassen in einem weiteren Kuss, nach dem sie nun rang wie nach Luft.

Die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter und die Zeit verstrich Sekunde um Sekunde während sie beide einander nicht mehr losließen und sich in der simplen Tatsache verloren, vor die sie durch diesen Kuss gestellt wurden: Dass es keinen anderen Weg als diesen für sie beide gab.

Über ihnen rieselten verkohlte Papierschnipsel, Funken und Schnee herab und benetzten ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung.  
Die Menschen läuteten das Jahr des Goldenen Drachen ein und die Welt war wieder einmal nicht untergegangen.

The End


	5. Breathe

+ Breathe +

4 h nach dem Ende von "Die Wahrheit", in einem Motelzimmer in Roswell, New Mexico

Mulder lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen starr in die Finsternis zur Decke gerichtet. Seit Stunden drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis, fiel er immer und immer wieder in einen erschöpften, Minuten andauernden Schlaf. Draußen herrschte die Totenstille tiefster Nacht, die nur hin und wieder von einem Windstoß unterbrochen wurde, der durch die trockenen Blätter des Baums vor dem Fenster fuhr und seine Äste zaghaft gegen das Fenster klopfen ließ.  
Die Schatten zogen sich im Mondlicht lang und gespenstisch durch das Zimmer.

Leise und vorsichtig drehte er sich zur Seite und sah sie an.  
Sie lag auf dem Bauch, ihr lang gewordenes rotes Haar glänzte im fahlen Licht wie dunkelblaue Seide und rahmte ihr kleines Gesicht ein.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre nackten Schultern gleiten und über ihren Rücken bis er auf den kahlweißen Stoff des Lakens stieß, das sie beide bedeckte. Ihre zarten Schulterblätter und ihre Wirbel hoben sich unter ihrer glänzenden weichen Haut ab und ließen sie so viel zerbrechlicher wirken, als sie eigentlich war.  
Ihre Augen waren fest verschlossen und ihr Atem war gleichmäßig. Sie schlief. Ruhig und vollkommen entspannt.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.  
Wenn sie schlief, wusste er, dass es ihr gut ging und seine Schuldgefühle zerfraßen ihn nicht so wie sonst, wenn er sie ansah und in diese tiefen durchdringenden Augen blickte, in denen so viel Sorge lag, so viel Liebe, die sie an ihn band, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Vom ersten Moment an, an jenem Tag, an dem sie einander das erste Mal begegnet waren in seinem staubigen alten Kellerbüro, hatte er dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen entdeckt. Die Bedingungslosigkeit, mit der sie allem folgte, woran sie glaubte. Es war dieselbe Kraft, die ihn antrieb. Und deswegen wusste er auch, dass er sie nicht noch einmal verlassen konnte um sie zu schützen. Sie würde unweigerlich folgen.

Denn dass über die Jahre jene durchdringenden entwaffnenden Blicke, mehr und mehr ihm als allem anderen gegolten hatten, war ihm nicht entgangen. Diese Blicke, die mehr von ihr preisgaben als alle Worte, die jemals über ihre Lippen gekommen waren, hatten sie vom ersten Moment an verraten, hatten ihn ahnen lassen, dass hinter diesem kühlen Kopf mit dem messerscharfen Verstand eine Person steckte, die leidenschaftlicher war, als sie selbst es wahrhaben wollte.  
Ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass sie ihm vom ersten Moment an zugehört hatte, dass sie ihm eine Chance gegeben hatte, so wie er bereit gewesen war, ihr zu vertrauen.  
Dass es Liebe war, hatte er erst wirklich begriffen, als er sie beinahe verloren hätte. Er hatte es daran gemerkt, dass er immer derjenige gewesen war, der an ihrem Krankenbett auf ihr Erwachen gewartet hatte. Er konnte sich an die schwarze, alles verschlingende Leere erinnern, die er empfunden hatte, als er sie gezeichnet von ihrer Krebserkrankung in den hellblauen Laken des Krankenhauses gesehen hatte. Und auch sie war immer die eine und einzige Person an seinem Krankenbett gewesen. Nicht ein einziges Mal war er aufgewacht ohne ein Zeichen ihrer Präsenz vorzufinden. Seien es Blumen gewesen, sei es ihr Duft, oder ihre Hand, die sich warm und lebendig auf seine gelegt hatte.  
Es war über all die Jahre mehr geworden als nur die gemeinsame Suche nach Antworten.  
Dass sie ihre Schwester verloren hatte an diese Suche und ihm dennoch weiter gefolgt war, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Sohn William geopfert hatte um an seiner Seite bleiben zu können ohne ihr Kind in Gefahr zu bringen; dass nach und nach nichts mehr in ihrer beider Leben übriggeblieben war, außer den gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden, derer es mehr und mehr gegeben hatte; weil die bloße Nähe des Anderen zur conditio sine qua non geworden war; dass es Sekunden am Telefon gegeben hatte, in denen sie einander nur angeschwiegen hatten, weil die Intensität dessen, was sie nach so vielen Jahren füreinander empfanden, selbst über Meilen hinweg ihnen die Sprache raubte; all das war der Grund, warum sie nun neben ihm lag und warum sein Herz vor Freude und Schmerz darüber zugleich zerbrach.  
Weil es ihr Ende bedeuten konnte und das dann auch sein Ende sein würde.  
Denn es war längst nicht mehr die Suche nach Antworten, die sie verband. Es war ein gemeinsamer Glaube und eine gemeinsame Hoffnung, deren Funke ihre Liebe für einander war, die bereits einmal zuvor ein Wunder bewirkt hatte.

Er schloss seine Augen um es noch einmal zu sehen, wie ein Hologramm, das auf ewig in seinen Geist eingebrannt war: Das strahlende Blau der Augen seines Sohnes, mit denen er, als er ihn das erste Mal gehalten hatte, genau so tief und durchdringend wie seine Mutter zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Als hätte er längst die Wahrheit gefunden, nach der seine Eltern so verzweifelt suchten, weil er der Beweis dieser Wahrheit war. Das Glück, das er damals in ihrem Lächeln widergespiegelt gefunden hatte, war nun längst wieder von ihren Lippen verschwunden. Nur manchmal sah er es aufblitzen für einen Augenblick, in einem Schmunzeln über seine Witze, oder einem stummen Blick in seine Richtung, den ein Wimpernschlag stets beendete bevor er wirklich darin lesen konnte, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte.  
Und er sah es wenn sie schlief, wenn all ihre Ängste mit ihr schliefen.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört schlug sie plötzlich und unvermittelt ihre Augen auf und sah ihn an.  
Sie sah einen feinen Tränenfilm in seinen Augen glänzen und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die unter der Berührung kaum merklich zuckte.  
Da sah er das Funkeln, den Hauch eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht huschen. Und dieses Mal konnte er es seit langem zum ersten Mal festhalten mit seinem Blick und lächelte zurück. Weil sie trotz allem glücklich zu sein schien.  
„Kannst Du nicht schlafen?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und sofort legte sich eine unsichtbare Maske der Anspannung über ihr Gesicht.  
„Shhh…" flüsterte er leise durch die Dunkelheit und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Schlaf weiter."  
Damit legte er seinen Arm um ihren Körper und zog sie näher an sich heran, bis ihre Haut seine berührte und er ihre Wärme fühlte. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über ihre samtene Haut, wo sie Gänsehautspuren hinterließen, während er ihr Küsse über Küsse ins Haar hauchte und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, sie so nah bei sich zu haben, ihre Hände auf seiner Haut, ihre Finger in seinem Haar und ihren Duft in seiner Nase, als könne er sie einatmen. In ihm verkrampfte sich alles.  
Denn er liebte sie so sehr, dass er sie so fern wie möglich von sich halten wollte. Und zugleich brauchte er sie, um weitermachen zu können.

Von Scullys Wimper löste sich ebenfalls eine Träne, während sie stumm in der Dunkelheit in den Armen ihres Partners lag und spürte, wie sich sein Körper unter unterdrückten Tränen zusammenzog und versteifte. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass sein Schmerz auch zu ihrem geworden war. Und zugleich war er ihre einzige Quelle der Hoffnung. Der einzige Sinn. Und die einzige Wahrheit.

Sie reckte sich zu ihm auf und nahm die salzige Tränenspur auf seiner Wange mit den Lippen auf, verfolgte sie bis zu seinem Mund und atmete ein. Denn er war bei ihr. Und das war alles, was sie beide zum Atmen brauchten.

The End ...


End file.
